The Way We Were
by damonpsychotore
Summary: Klaus and Caroline haven't seen eachother since their epic goodbye in forest of Mystic Falls .. but was this really goodbye? Take a look into the eyes of two people, kept apart because of the thoughts of others. Can these two find their way back to eachother? POST 5X22
1. Chapter 1

_ "Hello, Caroline."_

_ "Klaus.."_

Caroline Forbes woke with a start, a select few tearstains still moist and visible on her pillow. Sniffling, she pulled her blonde hair out of the high bun it was in and shook it out. The scent of her shampoo still lingered from her shower earlier that evening. She glanced at the alarm clock. _3:53 AM_.

With a sigh she turned onto her side and stared at the green wall in this particular room of the Salvatore Boarding House. After Damon and Bonnie's death, everyone had pretty much set up camp here, more for Elena's sake than anything else. She was lost without Damon, and losing her best friend at the same time had sent her into a turmoil that no one was quite sure she'd be able to drag herself out of. So call it what you will, being a good friend, Elena Gilbert suicide watch, you name it. All that Caroline knew was that as she layed here, trying hopelessly to sleep as she did every night, her mind was on only one thing; _Klaus Mikaelson. _

She hated herself for it, she really did. She owed Klaus nothing, and yet he was all that she could think about. He dwelled in her thoughts during the day, and the sight of his dimpled face and the sound of his voice haunted her dreams by night. Why? Was it because he was handsome, and charming, and dangerous? That's what everyone told her when the topic of their little love affair came up, and it's what she'd begun to tell herself these days to justify her feelings. It's the sense of danger and risk that came with him, not romantic feelings. She didn't care for him, she just got caught up in the way he made her feel. To be the only one loved by a man who hated everyone is enough to make any girl swoon.

These are the things she told herself on nights like these, laying wide awake in a bed made for two, clutching onto pillows to try to relieve the feeling of emptiness. But were these things really how she felt? Every now and again, when she felt brave enough to reminisce on their time spent together, she had the odd feeling that that wasn't all there was to the story of Klaus and Caroline.

Of course, it was no secret that he loved her. He, a man who thirsted for complete control, changed his behaviour and his actions to suit her. He let his enemy return to town and steal away the girl of his dreams just to make her happy. He wanted to be her last love. Yes he loved her, but everyone always assumed that these feelings were one-sided. After all, how could she love a monster like that?

This man had sent away the love of her life. He killed Tyler's mother, and Jenna. He bit her. And yet.. He changed for her. He showed tenderness, and kindness, and understanding towards her. And what's more, he made her more alive than anyone ever had. Down in the deepest pit of her stomach, in the darkest parts of her heart, she knew that she had feelings for him, real feelings. She knew this because, on these frequent nights that she would wake up with only him on her mind, it took every ounce of willpower and strength in her body not to pick up the phone and call him.

Caroline glanced sideways to the bed side table. Her phone lay there innocently, dormant from it's lack of use since she'd gone to sleep. She grabbed it gingerly and swiped it on. The brightness lit up the dark room, and she glanced around quickly, as if she was doing something dirty and despicable. What would Stefan or Elena say if they knew what she was considering?

_ "Caroline, what are you thinking? He is bad for you! He killed Tyler's mom. You said that what happened with you two didn't mean anything! Caroline. Caroline! __**Caroline!**__"_

Caroline almost wished she could talk to Damon right now, if you could believe that. Not that those two every saw eye to eye on much, but she knew that he would be one of the few people who would understand.

"Damon," she whispered softly. "A bit of an expert in the allure of darkness."

She smiled sadly to herself, remembering the day not so far in the past when Klaus had said that to her. And she'd responded with some hateful comment about how there was absolutely no allure to darkness. How foolish had she been? If there was indeed no allure to it, then she would be able to sleep at night without wondering about all the things that could have been if she'd just told him to stay.

Caroline opened up her contacts and started to browse through them. _Bennett. Donovan. Fell. Forbes. Gilbert. Gilbert. Lockwood. __**Mikaelson.**_

And here was her eternal struggle, this moment. She'd been in this position so many times before, just a small gesture away from getting to talk to him, getting to hear his voice. But she always got scared and told herself that it wasn't the right time. _We're vampires, we have an eternity. Why does it have to be now?_

The truth was that she was terrified. For she new that if she called him, told him how she felt, it would be the end of life as she knew it. She knew as well as anyone that if he thought that there was even a fragment of a chance for them, that he would fight for it. After all, he'd promised her.

...

Klaus Mikaelson sat in his study, staring out the window at the lights that lit up the city of New Orleans by night. It was raining and the water on buildings and streets almost sparkled when the light hit it. It truly was his favorite place in the world.. _She would love it here_.

He shrugged off this notion quickly, returning to his sketching. He did not allow himself to think about her, it was too painful. And pain, to someone who had not felt anything in a thousand years, was ten times harder to bear. Instead, he threw his emotions and feelings into his art. Tonight he was sketching a horse running through a field somewhere. Klaus loved horses, and he also envied them. They were free creatures, at complete liberty to do whatever they wanted and venture wherever they liked. They were free from responsibilities and commitments, as well as judgement and preconcieved notions of others. They were limitless.

"Caroline likes horses," he thought offhandedly as he smudged the charcoal on the paper. She'd told him so one of the first times they'd spent time together, at his family's ball at his house in Mystic Falls. They'd danced together and talked all evening. That was the night he'd promised to take her places, even Tokyo if he remembered correctly. And then of course, in their true style, they'd gotten into a row of some sorts.. Something about him being a self involved maniac.

That had been one of the first moments that Caroline had struck him as different from other girls he'd known. She was able to look him in the eye with no fear and tell him how she felt. To her, he wasn't Klaus the Hybrid Ripper.. He was Klaus the Date who was Being a Wanker. And as odd as that may sound, it was that mindset that enticed and intrigued him all the more.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear Elijah come into the room until he spoke.

"Brother, it is nearly four. Don't you think your artwork could wait until the morning."

"Well, Elijah, I'm sorry if my sitting in here minding my own business bothers you, but I'm not tired and see no need to waste this time doing nothing."

Elijah shook his head and with a slight grin sat down in the chair next to Klaus'. They sat in silence for a while, Elijah watching as Klaus sketched furiously. He noticed that Klaus was digging the charcoal into the paper quite a bit more vigorously than usual, and it was no surprise when he ripped through it. With a cry a of frustration, Klaus threw the ruined artwork into the fireplace next to him. He then began to stare out the window with a cold expression on his face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Elijah asked quietly after several more moments of silence.

"Talk about what, Elijah?" he snapped, as he started to put his charcoal away in the drawers of his desk.

"You've been miserable for months, ever since you returned from Mystic Falls."

"Well what can I say brother? The place truly is Hell on Earth."

"Well you didn't seem to mind while we were living there," Elijah mused. "But of course you had a little blonde play thing to keep you company."

Klaus glared at Elijah. This was just like his brother, trying to uproot his feelings so he could analyze them.

"Shut up," Klaus warned, standing up and making his way for the door.

"Ah, so it is the girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said dismissively.

"Rebekah and I have been say the same thing for months. Just call her." Elijah stared at him with vindiction. "You're absolutely miserable without her. What would be the harm in giving her a call?"

"You don't think that I've thought of this, Elijah?" Klaus asked, a little frenzied. "You don't think that every night I think about picking up the phone and calling her, hearing her voice? You don't think that I want to talk to her? Because I do, more than anything in the world. But she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Niklaus, how could you possibly know that for sure?"

"Because, when I went to Mystic Falls, I had to promise her that I would leave and never come back. Does that sound like she wants anything to do with me?"

The two brothers stood there in silence for a moment. Elijah was at a loss for what to say. Klaus had never told him what had happened in Mystic Falls when he went, only that Katerina was dead. Elijah had never known that Klaus had even spoken to Caroline on that visit.

"Niklaus, she's very young. She has no idea what she wants. In a few years she may decide that she's ready for an adventure. Don't give up on her.. I know how much she means to you."

"Yes well, I'll keep that in mind brother." Klaus replied quietly. "Now if you don't mind, kindly vacate my study."

Elijah smiled halfheartedly and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Niklaus."

Klaus wandered over to the couch he had by his bookshelf and sat down on it. How was he ever going to get over her? She'd certainly gotten under his skin, that was for sure. If this had been any other girl, he would simply demand that she accompany him, take the choice right out of the situation. But he couldn't do that to Caroline. He too much respect for her.

Suddenly, he felt a vibrating in his pocket from his phone. He rolled his eyes. It was probably Rebekah calling to talk to him about his feelings because Elijah had informed her about his state of mind. Sometimes family can be vastly overrated. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, and when he looked down at the screen, he nearly dropped it.

**Incoming Call - Caroline Forbes**

Was this some kind of joke? Did she call him accidentally? Was there an emergency in Mystic Falls? That damn Elena had probably gotten herself bitten by a werewolf. Well, he had to answer it, she could be in trouble. Something could have happened to her, and if he ignored the call, he'd never forgive himself. Hand shaking, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Klaus." Carolines shaky voice came over the phone.

"Hello.. Caroline."

"I was kind of hoping you weren't going to answer," she confessed.

"And why is that?" Klaus almost laughed.

"Because this is beyond awkward and embarassing."

"Yes, well after the last time we saw eachother it would be a bit hard getting around awkward and embarassing, love." He could almost hear her smile on the other other end of the phone.

"Well, I think I might still have a few leaves stuck in my hair," she admitted, blushing furiously.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little chat, but is there a particular reason why you called me? After our last conversation I thought late night phone calls were off the table."

"I know," Caroline said quickly. "And I'm sorry if this is a bad time, it's just.. I.."

"What, love?"

"I miss you.. And I wanted to hear your voice." She closed her eyes, mortified at the truth that had just slipped out of her mouth.

"Well, well, well, isn't that sweet?" Klaus teased. "But um, yes I've been meaning to talk to you about this. I just didn't know if it was appropriate to do so."

"Oh I assure you, none of this is appropriate."

"Well if that's the case, I might as well get it all out in the open now. I miss you too. It's been so hard not being able to talk to you. And not that I didn't enjoy our last time together, but I hated the thought that it might actually be the last time."

"I know," she said, so softly it was barely audible. "I feel the same way."

"So what does this mean?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she answered truthfully.

They were both silent for a while, listening to each other's gentle breathing on opposite ends of the phone, neither one quite believing that this was happening. It just felt so _right_ to be talking to one another, as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Klaus," she said finally, after several minutes of silence.

"What is it, love?"

"Can you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, smiling as he looked out the window at the moon in the New Orleans sky, comforted by the thought that it was the same moon overlooking Caroline in Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_

Caroline awoke slowly awoke in a dream-like trance, her phone still pressed up against her ear. She smiled contently, thinking about last night's phone call.

They'd talked about everything. It was such a natural gesture to talk with him, almost as natural as breathing. He'd told her all about New Orleans, his kingdom and everyone in it. He also touched on Marcel, a man he thought of as a son. He told her about his home there, and how much he wished he could show it to her someday. It was strange, she couldn't help but admit. Klaus had never opened up like this, not even to her. Or was it simply that she'd never given him the proper chance?

She'd opened up to him too. She told him about college, her too-small dorm room, and about her current residence at the Boarding House. She'd even tearfully recounted to him the event of Bonnie and Damon's death, something she hadn't been able to speak to anyone about yet.

Alaric and Stefan had tried consoling her about Bonnie, assuring her that they were doing everything in their power to get her back. Stefan was in contact with Liv, trying to come up with a spell to bring them back, but as Caroline pointed out, how could they trust a traitor like her?

She didn't think that she was ready to talk about it, but with Klaus it was different. He listened well but didn't push her. He let her divulge only what she was comfortable with. Confiding in him felt safe, but in the back of her mind one thought still lingered. This was Klaus. What would her friends say if they knew not just that she'd been talking to him, but how much she'd enjoyed it?

She would have to talk to Stefan about it. He had always been there for her as a friend, and she owed him an explanation. Why she thought she owed it to him was beyond her, but perhaps he would be able to shed some light on the situation.

Caroline rose and changed into a sweater and some leggings. No one here at the Boarding House was getting dressed up much lately. Elena hadn't changed out of her pajamas since Damon had been taken from her. As a matter of fact, she hadn't even left her room, _their_ room, much since it happened. She was in a very serious spiral of depression, and Caroline worried for her. This was one of the main reasons they'd been working so hard to get Damon and Bonnie back so quickly; without them, Elena might never be the same.

Caroline slipped out of her room and made her way down the hall to Stefan's. She breathed in deeply and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," she heard him call from beyond the closed door. She pushed it open slowly, opening it to the sight of Stefan at his desk writing in his journal. He looked up and smiled at her, closing the book and standing up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied back, wondering how in the world she was going to broach this topic.

Apparently her stiffness and lack of eye contact gave her away, and Stefan changed from happy to concerned.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" He narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to look deep into her soul.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Stefan said slowly, sitting down on his bed. "Come, sit. Talk."

She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to her friend. When she looked at him, she almost felt a bit guilty. Damon and Bonnie were dead, Elena was in complete and utter turmoil, Stefan had just lost his brother, and Caroline was here to talk about boy problems. How pathetic was she?

"It's stupid," she muttered softly, looking away to the other side of the room.

"If it was stupid, you wouldn't be upset by it," Stefan replied firmly. "You can talk to me."

"Okay," Caroline breathed deeply. "I did a bad thing."

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you that I did something that I knew was not a good idea.. But when I did it, it made me so happy?"

"Well," Stefan considered slowly. "It would depend on what it was."

Caroline could feel her eyes burning and her cheeks turning red. She looked down at her lap, trying very hard not to cry.

"I called Klaus," she whispered thickly.

"Klaus.. I see."

"Look, I know it was a stupid thing to do, and that he's done so many unforgivable things, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since the last time we were together. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but I couldn't do it anymore."

"I don't understand why you thought you couldn't tell me," Stefan said quietly. "I mean what's the big deal? You just called him. You talked for a while. It doesn't mean anything."

_It doesn't mean anything. _This was what she was afraid of, because it did mean something to her.

"We talked for hours," she continued quickly. "It was amazing. I don't think I've ever had a talk like that with someone in my life. I just felt so safe talking to him, like.."

"Like?" Stefan urged.

"Like we were the only two people in the world."

She turned her head away, ashamed. How could anyone ever look at her with an ounce of respect knowing she had these feelings for someone who caused her friends and family so much pain?

"You must think an awful lot of me now," Caroline mumbled sadly.

"I would never think less of you for something like this, Caroline," Stefan assured her. "But I want you to know that you are far too good for him. I know you two have your little thing, but he is a bad person."

Caroline could feel the tears running down her face, knowing that Stefan was right. After everything Klaus had done, she should hate him. But for some strange reason, she didn't. _She felt for him_, the life he'd lead, the way that the choices he's made has affected him. She almost wanted to protect him. She wanted to protect his heart, the one part of him he couldn't save by being the Original Hybrid.

"Yes, he is," she agreed. "But not with me."

...

Elijah Mikaelson had seen some strange things in his life, but walking into the kitchen in the morning to the sight of his brother dancing around the kitchen, humming and cooking breakfast, may have possibly topped his list. Elijah froze in place, eyes widened.

"Good morning, Elijah," Klaus greeted him cheerfully, flipping eggs in the frying pan. "Did you have a good night?"

"Mine was alright," Elijah responded cautiously. "I have a funny feeling your's was quite nice."

"Oh it was quite average," Klaus replied nonchalantly. "You know, I drew for a while, read a book.. Oh, and she called."

"Who called?"

"Caroline," Klaus drawled with a smile. "Good morning, Hayley."

"Good morning, Creepy," Hayley snapped as she entered the kitchen with Hope in her embrace.

Klaus ventured over to Hayley and took Hope in his arms. "Hello, beautfiul," he smiled down at his daughter, rocking her in his arms.

Hayley pecked Elijah on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Well now it is," Elijah smiled at her.

"Even your sick little charades couldn't upset me this morning," Klaus exclaimed a bit sarcastically. "Now, what does everyone want for breakfast?"

"Since when does he make us breakfast?" Hayley questioned Elijah with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, scratch that. When does he do anything nice for us.. ever?"

"Well," Elijah whispered. "Since he recieved a phone call from Ms. Caroline Forbes last night."

"That would do it," Hayley smirked.

"You know," Klaus interrupted loudly. "I think you two are foolishly taking advantage of my good mood."

Hayley rolled her eyes and Elijah shook his head, grinning. The two of them took seats at the table opposite the kitchen.

"Well in that case brother, we'll have the most magnificent breakfast you've ever prepared in your life. You seem to be on top of the world, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Klaus glared at the two of them. He never thought it would be possible for them to become _more _annoying, but since they'd gotten together it may be possible that they were. He looked down at Hope, who was gazing up at him adoringly.

"You know," Klaus mused as he handed her back to Hayley. "I think Hope and I are going to leave you two fools and start our own pack."

"Yes, the Breakfast and Baby Bottle Pack would certainly be all powerful," Hayley replied sarcastically.

Klaus grimaced before resuming his cooking. The sound of the crackling of the bacon mixed with simmering of the frying eggs filled the kitchen, mixed with the sounds of his humming.

_"My my, my my, give me love.. My my, my my.."_

"So she called, huh?" Hayley interrupted him.

"Yes, she did," Klaus responded happily.

"What did she say?"

"Well actually, she said that she missed me and missed being able to talk to me, and then we just talked for hours."

"You know brother," Elijah piped in. "This may possibly be the most blatant case of 'I told you so' in history."

"Yes, well.. I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

"Get your hopes up? Klaus, she said that she missed you." Hayley explained expertly, as if she was an expert on the female mind. "That means that she wants to talk to you. This your ticket."

"My ticket?" Klaus repeated skeptically.

"Yes, your ticket. Now you two can start talking again, and you can prove to her why she should give you a chance."

Klaus couldn't help smiling down at the frying pan he was using currently. He had his ticket. Now all he had to do was just show her why he was the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me! I dare you."_

_ "So.. What do you want to talk about?"_

_ "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams.. Everything you want in life."_

_ "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

_ "That's why I like you._

Caroline pulled into the drive at the Boarding House, blood bags filling a large cooler in the back of the car. Elena wasn't leaving the house much lately, and with three very stressed out vampires keeping their loving eyes on her, a good supply of blood was extremely important. After all, Alaric nearly took a bite out of Tyler the day before after he'd started complaining, _yet again_, about how he wasn't a hybrid anymore.

"As if we don't have bigger things to worry about," Alaric had muttered after Stefan had grabbed him and took him to get a drink of bourbon in the other room.

Caroline grabbed the cooler and carried it to the front door. She rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to unlock the door. They'd taken to keeping the door locked lately, mainy just out of paranoia. No one wanted a bunch of angry Travellers storming the house, after all.

No one was coming to the door. Caroline rang the bell again, a bit impatiently this time. This was just like them, asking her to go get the blood bags and not even having the courtesy to open the door for her. She rang it yet again, to no avail.

"For the love of God," she exclaimed, starting to kick the door. "Open the damn door!"

After a few moments, she heard footsteps approaching. As the door opened, Stefan appeared, looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that, Caroline," Stefan said quickly.

"Yes, well," Caroline snapped sarcastically. "It's not like I was out here for very long."

"We didn't hear you.. We're talking to Liv."

"Liv's here?" Caroline responded quickly, forgetting about her indignation.

"She thinks she knows how to bring them back.

...

"So let me get this straight. You know how to bring Damon and Bonnie back?" Alaric asked, meaning business.

"You can date witchcraft in my family back generations. I have most of my ancestor's grimoires. I got them all after my mother died," Liv explained. "I was scanning through some of them last night, trying to find something that would help.."

Liv grabbed what looked to be a very thick and very old grimoire out of her bag. She began to skin through the yellowed pages, flipping almost to the very back.

_**RESSURECTUM INCANTATUM**_

_ressurecto minglacen incantatem bolraki monquosis_

Underneath the spell itself was a description in a language Caroline didn't understand. She was skeptical to say the least.

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Caroline barked angrily.

"Caroline," Stefan cut her off quickly.

"Don't you 'Caroline' me, Stefan," Caroline exclaimed murderously, narrowing her eyes at Stefan. "She's the reason why they're gone."

"Look," Liv replied indignantly. "I'm really sorry about what happened. It wasn't my choice, anyway. It was my_ brother _who made me stop the spell. I get it, you're upset. I would be too. But I would really appreciate a little less attitude, because I don't see any other witches lined up at the door to help you people."

Caroline glared at her before sitting down on the couch next to Elena. Elena hadn't said a word this whole meeting. Instead she'd taken to staring blankly at the fireplace, lost in the wispy flames. Caroline sighed, knowing what she had to do. Whether she liked or trusted Liv or not, she had to work with her for Elena's sake, as she was pretty sure that this hope was all that Elena was clinging to.

"So what does that other stuff underneath mean?" Caroline asked reluctantly through gritted teeth.

"It's additional directions for the spell," Liv explained, gesturing to the page. "This part talks about where the spell needs to be performed. It says here that it needs to take place in an area of significant celestial peril."

"I know where we can go," Caroline whispered softly. Stefan gave her a squeeze and Elena knowingly grabbed her hand. They both knew that Caroline was talking about the site where she'd killed twelve witches.

"This next part," Liv continued, "dictates what you need for the spell. You'll need objects that belonged to each person you want to bring back, as well as the blood of a person who meant a great deal to them.. A connection they can make with this world. It also states that multiple people can sacrifice their blood in order to intensify the bond of the spell."

"Well that's not a problem," Jeremy piped in from the corner of the room. "We'll all do whatever we can to get them back."

"What does that last part mean?" Stefan asked, pointing to the final section of the page.

Liv looked uncomfortable. "It's a warning," she admitted finally, after several moments pause.

"What kind of a warning?" Caroline inquired nervously.

"It just says, 'All magic comes at a price'."

...

Klaus had an easel set up in front of his window, as to attract natural light. His paint brush swept lightly over the canvas, mixing the hues of greens and browns and blues. These stolen moments, when he was alone with his work, were the moments when he was completely content with the world. This was his peace.. Or atleast, this was his peace while she was missing from his life.

He couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight was the night he'd get to hear her voice again. She was but a phone call away. Their phone call a few nights ago had made him happier than he'd been since he'd left Mystic Falls. It was a happiness that surged through him, enveloping him in a joy that spread from his heart outward.

Glancing at the canvas, he smiled. His painting was of a horse. Originally, he'd planned on painting a landscape of the New Orleans' streets beneath his window, but instead he drew this horse. Did it mean something? Of course, that was obvious enough. He missed her.

"Hello, Elijah," he drawled, as he heard his older brother enter the room.

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah replied, walking into the room and pulling up a chair to sit adjacent to his brother.

"Can I help you, brother? I'm rather busy."

"Ah yes, you must be absolutely invested in your.. horse painting," Elijah smirked.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Klaus snapped.

"I was only curious as to whether or not you've called Caroline yet."

"Tonight," Klaus replied, not taking his eyes or focus off the canvas.

"Now, Niklaus-" Elijah started, only to be cut off immediately.

"Yes, brother?"

"I don't mean to upset you.."

"That's probably wise."

"Listen to me," Elijah ordered. "As I was saying, I by no means want to upset you, but I want you to consider something. Before you get your hopes up about your feelings for each other, I want you to consider Hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes, Hope, and Hayley as well. Did you not take into consideration that it may surprise her that since you've left Mystic Falls, you've accquired a child?"

"Don't you think that it's a bit early to concern her with that?"

"She deserves to know, Niklaus," Elijah said firmly. "If there ever comes a time when she has to make a decision, she should know all of the facts."

"What decision?" Klaus inquired, exasperated. "We talked on the phone.. Once! What kind of choices do you expect her to be making right now?"

"Do not raise your voice at me," Elijah said quietly. "I'm trying to help you."

"Oh, because I want your help," Klaus sneered. "You, the man who loved the same selfish runaway for five hundred years, and then moved on to the mother of his brother's child."

"Niklaus, you're not being fair."

"The world isn't fair, Elijah. Do you think that if the world was fair we would be vampires? Do you think we would have lived for a thousand years? Don't you think that you and Katerina would have been able to live in the blissful seclusion you always so desperately desired?"

"Do not talk about Katerina," Elijah warned him.

"But you _could_ have lived happily ever after with her, Elijah. What did happen there?"

"Niklaus, I am warning you.."

"Oh, that's right.. You abandoned her, all so that you could be with your family.. _always and forever_."

"I did not abandon her. I did what I had t-"

"And, of course," Klaus continued. "If you hadn't left her in Mystic Falls, she probably wouldn't have had that dreadful cure forced upon her. And if she hadn't been cured, she wouldn't have died. So remarkably, it seems that it's all you fau-"

"SHUT UP," Elijah roared, grabbing Klaus by the throat and shoving him up against the wall, knocking the painting to the ground.

"Do not ever speak her name again. Do you understand me?" Elijah dug his fingers into Klaus' throat.

"Don't you think," Klaus choked, "that if the world was fair, we would all be able to be with the ones we love?"

Elijah leaned in so that his nose was less than an inch from his brother's.

"I have no sympathy for those who live without the love they desire, when they can't even return the love they already possess."

With that, Elijah threw him out of his way and turned for the door.

"Tell her about Hope, Niklaus," Elijah said coldly. "Apparently blatant honesty is one of your many talents."

...

Caroline sat on her bed, flipping through an old photo album she'd brought from home. Her mother had written little descriptions next to each picture, which were supposed to remind her of these memories when she was forty, fifty, or even sixty years old, looking back on her life. Which was a bit of a sad prospect, as she would never reach those ages.

The pictures were a bit aged looking near the beginning, and got clearer as you delved further into the book. Caroline smiled down at the little faces, the ones that told the story of her life.

_Caroline, age 5, first day of school._

_ Caroline, age 7, first missing tooth._

_ Caroline and Elena, age 7, on the swings._

_ Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie, ages 8, at dance lessons._

Tears came to her eyes at the sight of those three little girls, so young and innocent. These kids knew nothing of death, or of vampires and werewolves, hybrids and doppelgangers. Witches were just something Bonnie's Grams talked about when she was a little tipsy at Christmas. These were the girls who had matching sneakers, and who were excited about the dance, and who all had crushes on Matt Donovan. These weren't the women they were now.

They'd had no choice but to grow up. There had been too much. Too much death, too much danger, too much falling in love. Realistically, they'd stopped being kids the day Damon and Stefan Salvatore rolled into town, or if you really wanted to be analytical, the night Elena's parents had driven their car off the Wickery Bridge. How do you maintain a child-like perspective when all that you know is pain?

And now there was only two. One of those little girls with a few missing teeth and braids in her hair, was _dead_. She had been completely wiped from the map. Gone. That's why it was so important that they get her back. This little girl's story wasn't meant to end here.

** Incoming Call - Klaus Mikaelson**

"Hello?" she answered, smiling.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"How are you?"

"Well not particularly wonderful, actually," he replied nonchalantly. "Elijah and I had a bit of spat earlier today."

"What was it about?"

"Well, he seems to think I'm mean."

"Klaus," Caroline said slowly. "You _are_ mean."

"No, no, no. That wasn't at all what you were supposed to say."

"Oh, really?" Caroline laughed. "And what was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to say, 'Oh how horrible of him. He really needs to be more understanding of your obvious natural superiority'."

"Is that right?" Caroline giggled.

"Yes, it is," Klaus said firmly, with a hint of a grin. "So, how was your day, love?"

"Well, it was actually very promising. There's this new witch in town and she thinks she knows how to get Bonnie and Damon back."

"Well that's wonderful.. Who's the witch?"

"Her name's Liv.. something." Caroline clearly needed to get to know her better.

"Liv Something, what a wonderful name. And how does this Liv Something plan on ressurecting two people? That must be some pretty powerful magic."

"Well, she was looking through some of her ancestors' old grimoires, and she found a ressurection spell, and we have everything we need to do it."

"Are you sure she's powerful enough to perform a spell like that on her own?"

"Well her twin brother, Luke, is also a witch, and she thinks she can get him to help."

"Hmm.." Klaus pondered.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Well it's just that even with the help of another, that spell is still going to require huge amounts of power."

"So?"

"Well, it's going to be difficult."

"Your point?"

"_My point_," he continued, "Is that it's going to be very dangerous for everyone involved, so be careful."

"I can look after myself."

"I know," he said. "That's why I like you."

Caroline smiled to herself, remembering the last time he said that to her. They'd been outside the Mystic Grill, and he was trying to win her over.. And it had only worked a little bit.

"Well, it's getting late so I better go to bed. Go make up with your brother."

"Oh but he's just _so_ irritating and he always wants to get _emotional_.."

"Well then you better grab some tissues," she retorted. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Caroline."


End file.
